Azurill
Azurill (アズリル, Azuriru) is a baby Normal-type Polka Dot Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Marill when leveled up with high friendship than evolves into Azumarill starting at level 18. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Azurill's ball tail appears to be the biggest of its evolution family; this is due to Azurill's body itself being small. It is large and bouncy, and packed full of the nutrients this Pokémon needs to grow. Azurill can be seen bouncing and playing on its big, rubbery tail. The tail is a flotation device in water. It is the only one of its evolutions with white to the side of its cheeks, not under its chest. It also has no arms; however, this does not affect its mobility. Its height is 0'08" and weight is 4.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Azurill spins its tail as if it were a lasso, then hurls it far. The momentum of the throw sends its body flying, too. Using this unique action, one of these Pokémon managed to hurl itself a record 33 feet. Battling-wise, Azurill are incredibly weak due to their infantile state, having very little potential. Behavior On sunny days, they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun. Azurill will spin its tail as if it were a lasso, then hurl it far. The momentum of the throw sends its body flying, too. Habitat Azurill live by the water. Diet Azurill are herbivores. Major appearances Misty's Azurill Misty was seen with an Azurill in The Scheme Team. Other Azurill first appeared in Pikachu's PikaBoo as one of the Pokémon that played Hide 'n' Seek with Pikachu. It made its first appearance in the anime when May was in pursuit to capture the Polka Dot Pokémon in A Ruin with a View. She failed, and her Torchic ended up getting sprayed into submission by some of Azurill's companions which were also its evolved forms. An Azurill is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Big Meowth, Little Dreams. Minor appearances An Azurill appeared under the care of Katrina in A Bite to Remember. Two Azurill appeared in Abandon Ship!, living on the ship and bouncing past the group with a Marill. An Azurill appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! as a Pokémon in the Contest. Multiple Azurill appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. An Azurill also appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom under the ownership of a little boy. An Azurill was used in the Izabe Island Pokémon Contest in A Cacturne for the Worse. Harley's Cacturne defeated the Polka Dot Pokémon in the second half of the contest. An Azurill along with a Marill and an Azumarill made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the control of Solana's Capture Styler where they put out a fire in a forest. An Azurill also appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, along with a Marill and an Azumarill. An Azurill appeared in Hungry For the Good Life!. An Azurill made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. An Azurill appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Azurill appeared under the ownership of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!. Pokédex entry Azurill, Polka Dot Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon